the Champion
by sergeant peace
Summary: Tommy pickles has been the UFC champion for years, he has everything he has ever wanted, but one trip home makes him question what he really wants,
1. Chapter 1

John "The Jackal" Francis sat in his Gym, watching the news after finishing his workout.

"Yo John," Drake, Johns manager, shouted, "just got this call that I think might interest you."

"What is it Drake?" He asked.

"You got a Challenger," he said, sitting down in a foldable chair.

"Who is it? Dan? Dre? Floyd?"

"None of'em, this guy is a rookie, and it's his first fight."

He groaned, "Is this one of those damn charity things?"

"No, this guy wants an all out fight, thinks he can take you down."

"Like he has a chance." John muttered, "No ones defeated me."

"I think this guy might be the one to take you down." Drake said truthfully.

"What?"

"Look, before he joined the UFC league, he was a marine, then he was in the underground when he got back, and he only lost a few fights there."

"That's the underground, fighters down there aren't as good as me and the others."

"Yeah, but the underground has no rules, it's amazing he hasn't died."

"Eh…"

"Look, here's one of his fights." Drake said, pulling up YouTube.

John watched disinterested, as a large muscular bald man walked into the arena, a needle in his arm, he was going up against a young man who was athletically built, he looked like he had spent some time in the military, his hair was wild and shaggy, "I'M TAKING YOU DOWN KID!" The Bald man shouted, running at the young man, swinging his arm.

The "kid" dodged quickly, keeping his hands to his side, he dodged three more times, then did a quick uppercut, catching the bald man in the chin, sending him to the ground, as he stood up, the kid ran forward, he jumped and brought his leg down on the man's back, a sharp crack was heard and the man fell down again, this time holding his shoulder, the official walked out and stopped the fight.

"Damn!" John shouted, holding his jaw, 'Felt that from here."

"You see? come on John, give him a chance."

John thought about it, "alright, but he has to understand this is a legal fight, he can't do anything illegal."

"Guy's straight, I promise." Drake said.

* * *

**A few weeks later.**

"And now! The moment you've all been waiting for!" the announcer shouted, "coming up to the cage on the right, you know him, you love him, our champion John "the Jackal" Francis!"

The crowd cheered all around John as he ran out, walking up and throwing a few jabs in the air as 'life in the fast lane' by Royce da 5'9 played in the back ground.

"Now introducing, the Challenger, a Rookie fresh off the assembly line, after a four year tour in Afghanistan, Tommy "the kid" Pickles!"

Many booed as the young man walked out, his long purple tinted hair covering his eyes, his USMC T-shirt was form-fitting, and his dog-tags bounced on his chest as he walked, beside him was a kid a little younger than him, wearing a Sherpa hat and many other weird clothing.

"He looks younger in real life," John muttered, Tommy was shorter than John and not as muscularly built, John made up in his mind right then that Tommy was going to lose.

Tommy stopped before entering the cage, he took off his dog-tags and gave them to his friend, he turned back around and took his shirt off, leaving the wife-beater underneath on, he strapped on his UFC gloves and jumped into cage.

"Alright, I want a good clean fight!" the official shouted, "Any illegal moves will result in an immediate loss and arrest." He looked at Tommy as he said this, "shake hands."

The two shook hands, "Good luck kid." John muttered to him, "you're going to need it."

"I don't need luck," he said, "luck's for losers."

John smirked at that, and walked to his corner.

"Are you ready?" The official shouted at john, John nodded.

"Are you ready?" the official asked Tommy, who gave a small nod.

"FIGHT!"

John charged out of his corner, swinging at Tommy's face, Tommy brought his arms up and blocked his head from the brunt of John's assault, "you have no idea what you got yourself into kid!" he shouted, repeatedly punching Tommy, making him back up into the corner.

Tommy continued to block his head, not paying attention to John's talk.

"Come on, all you know how to do is curl up?" John asked, "Fight me!"

"Wow, Tommy is taking a pounding against Francis's assault!" the announcer shouted, "you'd think he'd at least try to punch back!"

"Look at his manager, he doesn't even seem to be worried!" the announcer was right, the kid that had accompanied Tommy was flirting with a girl in the audience.

Tommy continued to be battered back, his eyes looking to the side.

"What are you lookin' at? Huh!" John shouted, punching tommy in the stomach, making the younger man groan, suddenly, Tommy jumped up and kicked John in the chest, sending him reeling into the middle of the mat, before he could even react Tommy had ran across the mat and punched him in the chin, making stars explode into his vision, he staggered back a little, _how the hell…_ he swung out, trying to get tommy but the man easily dodged.

"Oh my, this is such a strange turns of events, Tommy has stunned the champ! Hittin' him so hard that he cannot see straight!"

Tommy dodged John's Flailing arms and every now and then darted in and delivered a punch, then just as quickly jumped out, finally, when the timer was almost out, Tommy delivered a powerful uppercut into John's jaw, sending the man down to the mat, completely knocked out.

"I don't believe it, the Rookie just took down the champ! And with ten seconds to spare!"

Tommy walked over to the entrance of the cage and opened it up.

"Good job T," His manager said, "That was one hell of a knock out."

"Thanks Dil," Tommy said, "I'll be honest, I didn't think I was going to be able to pull it off when he bull rushed me like that."

"You still took him down," he said, "now turn and wave to the camera."

Tommy turned around and saw a news camera, "Tommy Pickles!" the reporter shouted, "you just took down the undefeated champ on your first fight! What do you see going down now?"

"Not sure," Tommy said, "might keep winnin', might start losin', guess we'll find out right?"

* * *

**Five years later.**

Tommy dodged another punch from the large up and coming rookie in front of him, he couldn't even remember the guy's name, _but he's fast I'll give him that. _Tommy thought, he dodged again and brought his fist up in an uppercut, catching the guy in the chin, knocking him out, _but not fast enough._

"And the undefeated champ takes down another opponent with one punch!" The announcer shouted, "and what a nail biter this was, it almost went into the second round."

"Oh yeah, I don't think the champ has ever gone into the second round Brett."

"Don't I know it Jet, I've been to every single one of his fights, and he's never gone into the second round, always knocking them out well before then."

Tommy walked off the mat, going over to his "crew" which consisted of three of his childhood friends, Phil "the Devil" Deville, a heavy weight boxer who was one of the best, the large man had his head shaved and his brown eyes had a mischievous twinkle in his eyes. His sister Lil "The Demon" Deville, an MMA fighter who was known for taking down one of the toughest guy's in the league in less then two moves, her brown hair covered her left eye and one of her bangs were dyed red, she was shorter then Tommy by a foot, and was a very beautiful women, (when she wasn't in a fight). And finally, Z, the green haired Actor, the young man was an up and coming singer.

"Good fight Tommy," Phil said, "Guy didn't even see you coming."

"Of course he didn't," Z said, 'Tommy's way to quick to be seen."

"Quit kissin' ass Z." Lil said, "but they're right Tommy, I don't know why you didn't knock him out with the first punch."

"Because I wanted to see what he could do," Tommy said, "after forty seconds of being able to dodge him easily.

"That's pretty much taunting them." Dil said.

"Yeah, but if they were really good, then I wouldn't have to take it easy on them."

"True." Phil said, "so, where we going next?"

"Back to Fairbrook," Tommy said, and everyone but Lil groaned.

"Come on Tommy," Phil said, "I said 'I'm never coming back here' at graduation for a reason."

"Yeah, I never understand why you always want to go back to that old town." Z muttered.

"I'll never understand why you guy's never want to go back," Lil said, "I mean our mother's still there Phil."

"You just want to go back so you can 'go for a walk'." Phil grumbled.

Lil turned red, every time they went back she would disappear for hours at a time and when she came back, a blush and a smile on her face, she would say she 'went for a walk'. "I do go for walks." She said.

"And what do you do that makes you blush and smile?"

"I don't blush, I run and my face gets red, and I smile because I like running." She said.

"Bullshit!" Z coughed out, making Phil laugh.

"It would be good to go back though," Dil said.

"But your not going."

"Really? Oh darn, I have to stay here. So sorry guy's." he said with fake sadness.

"Oh shut up dil." Phil said, "I know you don't want to go back."

"True."

* * *

Tommy looked out the jets window as they flew through the sky, behind him Phil and Z were both asleep, Lil walked over, a drink in each hand, "Sup." She said, "Looks like you have a lot on your mind." She put the drink in front of him, "Scotch, your favorite."

"Thanks Lil," he said, picking the glass up and taking a drink.

"So what's on your mind?" she asked.

"Nothing much." He said, tapping his dog tags, "Just thinking about home."

"You know, I really don't understand why you want to go back," she said, "I mean, sure you'll talk to your parents, but other then that?"

"It's our home town Lil, it's where we all got our start." He said, "and besides, don't you want to see your 'walking' buddy? How is Maya?"

Lil turned red, "s-she's good." She said.

"When you going to tell your brother that you like chicks?"

"When this season's over."

Tommy nodded, "don't want to throw him off his game?"

"Yeah," she said, 'If he loses a fight because of me, I wouldn't be able to forgive myself."

He shrugged, "if he was a good brother, it wouldn't make that much of a difference to him."

"True." She mumbled, "So who are you going to see while we're there."

'Other then my parents? No one."

"Really?"

"Yeah," he said, "why?"

"I thought you had like a girlfriend there or something."

"I haven't had a girlfriend since I was a senior in high school."

"Huh…"

"And besides, none of the girls there are interested in me, they just like me because I'm famous."

"You sound like Z now." Lil said with a small laugh.

"I'm serious."

* * *

Kimi Finster sat in her classroom watching her students sleeping, "how come their the only ones who get a nap time?" she mumbled yawning.

Her phone vibrated and she picked it up, "hello?"

"Hey Kimi," a loud voice on the other line shouted, "Guess who's coming into town!"

"Who?' she asked boredly.

"Z! Him and those three boxers are coming into town."

"Em, I think two of them are UFC fighters."

"Oh come on, you don't even watch that kind of stuff."

"I know enough to see the difference between a boxer and an MMA fighter."

"Well either way, their coming into town today, and I want to go see them get off the plane! You wanna go?"

"I got work."

"They get here tonight at six! Com on please!" she begged.

Kimi sighed, "okay, okay, we're going, but we're taking Maya with us."

"Do we have to? She's such a downer to be around."

"Emma…"

"Fine, we'll bring Emo chick with us, see ya Kimi!"

Kimi turned her phone off and sighed, "why do I always get dragged into things like this?" she groaned.

* * *

Tommy walked off the plane looking around, hundreds of fans were being held back by security as they tried to get closer.

One girl jumped over the guards before she was tackled by security, "I LOVE YOU TOMMY!" she screamed as they dragged her away.

Tommy shook his head and face palmed, he looked around at the faces, some were familiar, some weren't, "I wish I could come home just once without a mob of people attacking." He muttered.

"I told you we should've done a commercial flight," Phil said, "when they see a private Jet coming in they know someone important is coming."

"Yeah, not a smart move on your part Tommy."

Tommy just shrugged, "bad call I guess." He said.

"Z! Z I LOVE YOU!" a girl shouted, Tommy looked over, the girl who shouted it was standing on top of a car, getting a good look at all of them from her vantage, point, the strawberry blonde had gone all out to try and impress Z with her Beauty, from the white spaghetti strap top that was two sizes two small, and the jean shorts that barely fit, Z looked over to her and smirked, waving at her, the girl screamed in happiness and climbed down from the truck.

"She was cute." Z said.

"Don't even start man." Phil said.

Tommy looked around again and saw someone, "she looks familiar…" he muttered, the woman in question was a Japanese American woman, her hair tied back in a messy, unlike the others who were dressed provocatively, she was dressed In baggy jeans and a hoodie, her green eyes looked around boredly.

"Hey Tommy quit daydreaming!" Phil said, "Lets get to the terminal."

"Y-yeah sure." He said following.

* * *

Tommy jumped out of the rental van as it pulled up to his house, "see you guy's later," he said to Phil and Lil as they drove down the street.

"See ya later tommy!" Lil shouted over to him as they drove out of sight.

Tommy smiled and walked inside, "mom! Dad! I'm home!" he shouted.

"Tommy!" Didi said walking out from the kitchen, "so good to see you, your father isn't here right now, he went to the store."

"Tommy!" a small little boy shouted gleefully, running down from upstairs, his long blonde hair bouncing as he ran, "you came back!"

"Of course I came back," he said, "I have to come see my little bro right?"

"Dustin has been waiting for you to come for a visit tommy." Didi said with a smile, "go get cleaned up, I'm almost done with food."

Tommy nodded and turned to Dustin, the little boy was his cousin angelica's son, but when he was born she refused to take care of him, her parents doing basically the same thing, so his aunt Didi and uncle Stu stepped in to take care of him, the little boy always looked up to Tommy and Dil, "how's school been?"

"It's been great!" He said, "Ms. Finster says I'm the fastest in the class!"

"That's great."

"Yeah, I bet I can be as fast as you are!"

"I bet you already are," he said, "I'm gettin' too old to run anymore.'

"Your not that old uncle Tommy!"

Tommy smiled, "your right I'm just lazy."

He laughed, "so do you think you can come to school tomorrow? It's Veterans Day and Ms. Finster said to invite any veterans I know to the concert, you're the only one I know, do you think you can come? Please, oh please!"

Tommy laughed, "I'll come," he said, "are you singing tomorrow?"

"Yeah, I got a solo!"

"Then you have to promise me you'll sing your little heart out."

"I will!"

"Now go get washed up, food's almost ready."

Okay!" he said, running upstairs.

Tommy chuckled a little, "That kid's got too much energy." He said.

"You're one to talk," Didi said walking over, "you were much more energetic then that.

"True." Tommy said, "so what's new mom?'

"Nothing much." She said, "Except…"

"What?"

"It's about angelica."

Tommy's smile disappeared, "what happened now?"

"She almost overdosed again, I'm scared she's going to kill herself."

"Aren't uncle Drew and Aunt Charlotte trying to stop her?"

"They stopped trying when she overdosed the second time."

He sighed, 'where is she now?"

"I don't know, she keeps disappearing."

Tommy sighed, "I'll try to find out where she is and talk to her," he said, "does Dustin know about his mother?"

"No, he still thinks I'm his mother." She said with a laugh, "I'm a little too old to still be a mother aren't I?'

"No your not." He said, kissing her forehead.'

"Liar."

"I know."


	2. Chapter 2

Tommy woke up with an eight-year-old jumping on his stomach, "Uncle Tommy, it's time to wake up! School starts in thirty minutes! You got to get ready!"

"Calm down, calm down," he muttered sitting up, "what time is the ceremony?"

"8:30."

"That early?" Tommy groaned, "alright, I'll get ready, but you go to your room and get ready, because you got to get to school at 7:30."

"Okay!" he said happily, running downstairs, Tommy smiled and then stood up, walking over to his closet, he put on a black shirt and old ripped blue jeans, then tied up his combat boots, he stood up and walked over to the coat rack in the corner of his room and grabbed his Camo jacket that had his ranks and name on it, "hello old friend…" he muttered, putting it on, he didn't button it up, he grabbed his USMC Veteran's cap and put it on backwards, then picked up his aviators and put them on, he walked downstairs and found his mother making Pancakes, "alright!" he said, "Pancakes!"

"Eat up," she said with a smile.

He sat down and piled five pancakes onto his plate, which was fine; Didi always knew to make food in access when Tommy came to visit.

"So have you watched TV since you got here?"

"Nope, haven't had time."

"Well, I recorded this yesterday," she said, turning the TV on, a reporter was watching as a plane was unloaded,

"_Today we welcome an MMA fighter from Italy, he goes by the name Francesco "the bull" Bernadotte, look there he is now, FRANCESCO! FRANCESCO! COULD WE HAVE A WORD WITH YOU?"_

_A young man turned around, his hair was slicked back and he was in a white suit, "of course, anything for the press." His voice had a rich accent._

"_Why are you coming to America now?"_

"_Why, to face _Tommy_ Pickles of course.'_

"_Do you and him know each other?"_

"_I know him, but I doubt he know's me." He said, pulling out some sunglasses and put them on._

"_Why do you want to face him?"_

"_He's my hero, the guy that I have been striving to be like," he said, "I guess you could say I am some what obsessed with him."_

"_If he's your hero, why do you want to beat him?"_

"_I do not want to beat him, I want to face him, man to man, see who is the better fighter, I don't care who wins or looses, it's about the honor of facing him."_

"_What if you beat him?"_

"_Then I will have proven that I have risen above him, if I lose, then I will be content in knowing I faced the giant and survived."_

"_Where do you plan on facing him?"_

'_His home town, I will be travelling there soon."_

"_What? Don't you think that he will take it offensive, you challenging him in his hometown."_

"_It is what I do in Italy, it is honorable to defend your hometown, you win, and your hometown rejoices, when you lose, your hometown helps you up and tells you try again._

"_Well, I think I speak for everyone when is ay we can't wait to see the fight."_

"_It will be one to die for." He said with a smile._

Tommy watched silently, "so he wants to face me huh?" he said, a glint in his eyes.

"I know that look Tommy," Didi said.

"Yeah…" he muttered.

Dustin ran downstairs, "Tommy! Are you going to take me to school?"

"Sure little dude," he said standing up, "we'll take ma's car if it's alright with her."

"It's alright with me." She said, "Just don't do anything stupid."

* * *

Tommy raced down the street, a mustang trying to catch up behind him, "I think we won!" Dustin said with a smile.

"Yep," tommy said, slowing down and turning towards the school, "Don't tell ma we did this."

"Okay," he said with a smile.

Tommy parked the car in the guest parking lot and got out, Dustin doing the same, they walked side by side, Tommy opened the door, inside was a crowd of veterans, many old in age, some were in uniform and others were dressed in simple suits.

"I got to go to class, have fun uncle Tommy." He said, and ran down the hallway towards his class.

Tommy smiled as he watched him run.

"Sergeant Major…" an old voice said, Tommy turned around and saw an old man walking towards him, the ranks on his collar revealed him to be a Lieutenant, "you're a sergeant major?"

"Yes, Sergeant Major Thomas Pickles at your service." He said, saluting.

He returned the salute, "Lieutenant Brian Frederick, tell me Pickles, where were you stationed?"

"I was apart of the first force to go in to help Syria."

"Really?"

"Yes sir," he said, "we were the ones who helped Liberate Damascus, from your Uniform I'm guessing you were in service around World War II."

"I was a Sergeant on Iwo Jima," he said, "I was there from Day one, that hell hole claimed so many good men, but their sacrifice helped us win the war."

Tommy nodded, "I thank you for your service sir." He said.

"And I you." he said, then turned around, "follow me, there's a few people I want you to meet."

He led him into the auditorium, four people were laughing and talking, three were in uniforms similar to the Lieutenants uniform, the fourth was an old woman in an Air Force dress uniform, "Pickles, these three son's of bitches are Sergeant John Anders, PFC David Seville, and Private George Fernandez, the Woman is Captain Denis Cross, one of the first women Air Force Pilot."

"It's an Honor to meet all of you." he said.

"Eh don't go brown nosin' kid," Seville said, "come on, we're all Marines, it's not like some of us are better then other's."

"In your case Seville, we're all better then you!" Fernandez shouted, making everyone laugh.

"So where were you deployed pickles?" Anders asked.

"Syria," Tommy said, "did a tour there."

"So you went through hell to."

"Sure did."

They sat there swapping war stories, bragging about battles they were in.

"I remember once I was going up against a Japanese Ace pilot," Cross said, "bastard flew over me and flipped me off before he started firing at me, I ended up blowing his airplane up over the sea."

"I remember that," George said, "his plane almost slammed into the ship I was on, thanks a lot asshole."

They laughed, suddenly the lights went down and the curtains opened up, showing a 3rd grade class, their teacher walked up, "hello and welcome Veterans," she said, "I'm Ms. Finster and this is my class, they would like to sing a few songs for you."

"I know her…" Tommy muttered, looking at the teacher, unlike the other day, she looked wide-awake and happy; her hair was in a simple ponytail, with her bangs framing her face, and a yellow sundress.

"She's kinda hot," Seville muttered.

"Hush up!" Cross said, hitting his arm.

The kids sang 'god bless the USA' and 'America the beautiful'

During 'America the beautiful' Dustin had sang the first part, 'that's my little nephew!" Tommy cheered, making the five veterans with him cheer too.

"Wow, give these kids a hand." Ms. Finster said, walking out, the veterans stood and clapped, "now I would like to give the mike over to a man we all respect, Lieutenant Brian Frederick."

There was another round of applause as Frederick stood up and waved, then walked up to the stage, he stepped over to Ms. Finster and took the mike, 'thank you Ms. Finster." He said, and walked up to the podium, people cheered, "eh shut the hell up!" he said, "I know half of you son's of bitches hate me, and the other half can't stand me!"

They laughed; Ms. Finster shook her head at him, trying not to laugh.

"Now, you all know me, WWII veteran, went through Saipan and Iwo Jima, I even directed troops in Vietnam, but I don't think you give a fuck about listenin' to me go on about my time in war, you all know what kind of a shit hole war is, so I'm not going to waste your damn time tellin' you about war, I'm goin' to waste it thankin' all of you, for sacrificin' so much for this country.

"Quit kissin' ass Lieutenant!" a man shouted.

"Fuck you Greenhorn! You're just jealous because I'm a Marine."

"Lieutenant Fredrick," the principal said, walking over to him, "you need to stop using obscene language around the children!"

"Was I cussin'?"

"Yes sir."

"Oh shit. Sorry about that, fuck, teachin' these kids fuckin' cusswords, what the fuck is wrong with me?"

"Lieutenant!"

"Oh sorry!" he said laughing, winking at the little kids.

Ms. Finster took the mike from Frederick, who walked off the stage laughing, 'Thank you for coming," she said, trying to stop chuckling, "If you will follow me, we have refreshments in the choir room."

Tommy followed the veterans into the choir room, "did you plan on cussin' like that?" he asked Frederick.

"Of course," he said, "those kids will learn how to cuss sooner or later."

Tommy nodded.

"Tommy!" Dustin shouted, running over to him, "how did I do?"

"You did great Dustin," he said with a smile.

"Come here, I want you to meet Ms. Finster!" he said, pulling on Tommy's arm.

"Alright! Alright!" tommy said laughing a little.

"Ms. Finster!" Dustin shouted, running up to his teacher, "I want you to meet my big brother!"

Ms. Finster turned around, her beauty stunned Tommy, her sparkling blue eyes like deep pools that tommy was lost in.

"So you're the great Tommy Pickles." She said, "Dustin goes on and on about you."

"Uh…yeah…" he said, "I'm Tommy pickles, and your Ms. Finster?"

"Yes I am." She said, "You can call me Kimi though."

"Alright," he said, "so, you teach the third grade."

"Yep," she said with a smile, 'best job there is, and you knock people out?"

"Uh…I'm a UFC fighter, yes."

"Well that's…good I guess."

They stood there in an awkward silence for a while, "So uh…you wanna go to lunch?" Tommy asked.

"Sorry, I have papers to grade during lunch, maybe some other time." She said.

'How about Dinner?"

"Uh…no I'm busy tonight…" she started walking out.

"How about tomorrow night?"

"N-no thanks…" she said, "Come on kids!" she said, and soon she was gone.

"You got rejected big time." Frederick said.

Tommy sighed, scratching his head, "yeah…"

* * *

Tommy was lying on the couch in the living room snoring, his phone ringing woke him up, "Hello?" Tommy mumbled.

"Yo Tommy!" Dil shouted, "I just got a call from some guy named Francesco Bernadotte do you know of him?"

"I know he wants to fight me."

"Yeah, he's actually sitting with me right now, he wants to talk to you."

He heard the phone being past over, "hello? Is this Tommy pickles?"

"Yeah, this is he."

"My god, it is an honor to talk to you right now Mr. Pickles." He said, sounding like Christmas had came early

"Call me tommy,"

"Of course! Of course, now, I think you know why I am calling you no?"

"Yeah, you want to fight."

"Yes, it will be an honor to fight you Tommy, It will not be an official fight, just a two round exhibition match, and all money made at the match will go to a charity, what do you say to this tommy?"

"I say bring it," he said, "we'll do it where you wanted it, here in my home town."

"Of course," he said, "thank you Tommy, I will see you in three days."

"Alright." Tommy said, "Now, I'm going to go back to sleep," he turned the phone off and fell back down onto the couch, picking up on his snoring where he left off.


	3. Chapter 3

Tommy walked into the elementary school's cafeteria.

"Mr. Pickles," Ms. Finster said walking over, "what are you doing here today?"

"My nephew wanted me to eat with him." He said, "I brought McDonalds since Cafeteria food usually sucks."

"Well he's going to be happy about that." She said with a smile.

He nodded, "you know I got an extra hamburger in here, if you want to sit down and eat with us."

"No, I got to go grade papers," she said, 'but it was nice seeing you again Mr. Pickles." She turned and walked away.

Tommy watched her leave, "so close," he mumbled.

"Tommy!" Dustin shouted, running over to him, "you came!"

"Of course, I gotta hang out with you little bro."

He smiled, "what did you bring me?" he asked.

"Oh nothing much," he said, "Just a happy meal."

"YES!" Dustin shouted, throwing his fist into the air.

"Come on, let's sit down and eat." He said, walking over to an empty table, he sat down and put a happy meal box in front of him, then pulled out six Mcdoubles, four large fries, and a large drink, "lets dig in." he said, unwrapping one of the burgers.

"Why do you eat so much Tommy?" Dustin asked.

"I'm an MMA fighter, I gotta eat a lot to keep my energy up." He said, taking a bite out of his hamburger.

He nodded and pulled out chicken nuggets from his happy meal, "So, you're going to have a match soon right?"

"Yep," he said, taking some fries out and throwing them in his mouth, "tomorrow's the fight."

"I can go to it right?" Dustin asked, "Sit with you and Uncle Dil?"

"Yep," he said, "in fact, you can walk out with me when they introduce me."

"Sweet!"

Tommy smiled and ate another hamburger.

* * *

Tommy stood at the airport, his eyes and hair hidden by a cap and sunglasses, he was waiting for his brother's plane to come in, 'come on, where is he?" Tommy mumbled.

"Tommy!" someone whispered, he turned around and saw Lil walking over to him, she had her hair in a pony tail, and a shawl around her head, with sunglasses on, the only reason Tommy knew it was her was because of the woman beside her.

She was petite and a few inches shorter than Lil, her hair was pitch black and her skin was porcelain, her blue eyes were tired and looking around boredly.

"Hey Lil, how's it going Maya."

"Good," Maya said tiredly, "except for the fact that you got me and her up at an ungodly hour!"

"I told her that she didn't have to come."

Maya turned and glared at Lil, "Really?" she asked.

"Hey if I hadn't said anything you would still be asleep." She said.

Maya grumbled and looked away from her.

Lil put her arms around Maya, 'you can't stay mad at me." She whispered.

"Damn it!" Maya said angrily, turning to her, "I really can't."

Lil laughed, making Tommy roll his eyes.

"You two make me want to barf." Tommy said.

"You know you love us." Lil said.

"Define love."

Lil laughed and walked over to one of the benches, "how long until they touch down?"

"Another five minutes and they'll be here." Tommy said.

"So do you think this Francesco guy is legit?" Lil asked, "I saw his interview yesterday, and he seems too nice."

"I'll find out when I meet him," Tommy said, "and I don't care how he acts, if he's a douche I'll just give it to him in the ring."

"Tommy!" Dil's voice shouted, Tommy turned around as Dil ran over, "man, it feels like it's been forever."

'It's only been two days Dil."

"I know, but it's quiet without you guy's there." He turned to Lil, "Lil, Maya, how's it hangin'?"

"It's good Dil." Lil said with a smile.

"How's your relationship?'

"How did…"

"You can't keep anything from me Lillian." Dil said with a smile, and then turned around, "now, let me introduce you, to Francesco Bernadotte."

The tall Italian man walked over, "Tommy Pickles," he said, "my friend! It is good meeting you!"

"Good meeting you too." Tommy said, shaking Francesco's hand, he could feel the man's excitement as he shook hands, it was almost contagious.

"And this must be the Lovely Lil and her Girlfriend," Francesco said, turning to Lil, 'Dil told me so much about you two."

Lil glared daggers at Dil.

"What? It's not like he's going to tell anyone, I made him promise."

"I promise Miss Lil, on my honor, your secret is safe with me." He said.

"It better be," she muttered.

"Alright," Tommy said, "Now that we got introductions out of the way, lets get you to your hotel Francesco."

* * *

Tommy walked through the dark streets of his hometown; he couldn't sleep so he had walked out and went for a walk, he walked up to the old park and looked around "home sweet home." He muttered.

"You know, talking to yourself is the first sign of Lunacy." Someone said, Tommy turned around and saw Ms. Finster sitting on the swing set, a cigarette in her hands.

"Well, what are you doing here?" Tommy asked her.

'I like to come here when I want to think." She said, "what about you? Don't you have some important fight tomorrow?"

"Couldn't sleep, came to my favorite spot in town." He said, leaning against the slide, "and how'd you know I have a fight tomorrow?"

"Eh, Maya's going to it, something about being friends with one of your friends, wanted me to go too."

"You going?"

"Maybe, maybe not."

He smiled a little, "well, I hope you're there." He said.

She looked at him and smirked, then stood up and put the cigarette out. "Well, I gotta go, I'll see you later Tommy."

"Wait," he said, making her stop, "I want to make a bet."

"What kind of bet?" she asked, turning around.

"On the fight," he said, "If I win, you go on a date with me, if I lose, I'll never bother you with it again."

"Why do you want to go on a date with me so bad?" she asked.

He shrugged, 'I don't know, I just got a feeling about you." he said, "There's something special about you."

She smiled, "well, I can't go out with the father of one of my students."

"What? I don't have a kid."

"Oh come on, drop the act, I know Dustin is your son."

"Wait…what?" Tommy asked confused.

"Don't deny it, you both look exactly the same." She said, 'you even have the same confused looks.

"He's not my son," he said, "he's my cousin's."

"…Then why do you always spend time with him? Coming to see his concerts, eating with him, driving him to school."

"He's like my little brother," Tommy said, "and I like to spend time with him."

"oh…"She said, turning red.

"I can see how you'd be confused though." He said, "now, about that bet."

She smiled, "I'll take the bet on, only because I think it's time for you to get hit off of that high horse of yours."

He smiled and nodded. "See you tomorrow then." He said.

"Have a nice night." She said, watching him leave.

* * *

Tommy walked out of his changing room, Dil and Dustin beside him, "alright T, you're going against Francesco today." Dil said, "You got to remember he's quick, and his style of fighting is completely different from what you're used to."

"I know Dil." Tommy said, clenching and unclenching his fists over and over, he felt different about this fight, excitement coursed through his body, anticipation for the fight made him almost Giddy, _I can't give Francesco a chance to make the first hit, if I do then he's sure to win._

"Tommy, this is the first time I've seen you exited for a fight since you got back from the war." Dil said.

"What can I say." Tommy muttered, "this guy's one of the first who actually poses a real threat."

"Threat? Threat to what?" Dustin asked.

"Threat to my title." Tommy said, ruffling Dustin's hair, "this guy could be the one to knock me off the top."

"Are you scared?" Dustin asked.

Tommy shook his head, "I'm not scared." He said, "I've gone through too much to be scared of one fight."

"So cool." Dustin said with a smile.

Tommy smirked as he walked to the entrance of the Arena, he could here the screaming and cheering on the other side of the door, "you ready Dustin?" Tommy asked his little nephew.

"Yeah!" Dustin said, bouncing from side to side.

"What are you doing?" Tommy asked.

"Getting ready for the fight." Dustin said.

"Your not fighting I am."

"Oh come on! Just let me get a few hits in!"

Tommy shook his head, "sorry." He said, and then opened the door.

"AND NOW! THE TOP OF THE CHARTS! THE BULLDOG IN THE POUND! TOMMY "THE KID" PICKLES!"

Tommy walked out, looking around, all around him people were cheering and chanting his name, he looked up at the ring and saw that Francesco hadn't come out yet.

"Yes there's the champ, Tommy The Kid, looking eager and ready to face off with Francesco, I tell you, this ones going to be a close match, two undefeated champs squaring off against each other, and in this small little town no less!"

"That's right Jet, this small little town on the west coast is Tommy's home town, Fairbrook California, not even known in most of the state, let alone the country, but UFC History is going to be made here, I'm so exited right now I might piss myself!"

"Calm down Brett, you piss yourself and we all get in trouble," Jet muttered, 'Now, look who's with Tommy! A small little boy, from the notes here that's Tommy's one and only nephew, Dustin Pickles, he looks so exited to be here."

"Oh yeah, I remember when I was his age, it was always fun watching two professionals fight."

Tommy took his shirt off, leaving on his wifebeater, he took off his dog-tags and put them around Dustin's neck, "I'll be back for those." He said, then strapped on his gloves and walked into the ring.

"And here comes the Italian devil, the King of Rome himself! FRANCESCO "THE BULL" BERNADOTTE!"

Francesco burst out of his entrance holding his hands up high, "A chi vuole, non mancano modi!" he shouted.

"Where there's a will, there's a way." Tommy muttered.

"You know Italian?" Dil asked.

"I know a lot of languages." Tommy said.

Francesco jumped into the ring, "good to see you again Tommy," He said.

Tommy nodded to him, "you ready?" he asked.

"Of course, I am Giddy with excitement!"

The official walked out, standing between the two, 'Now I want a good clean fight." He said, "no cheap shots from either of you! Now shake hands."

"Tommy and Francesco shook hands, and then walked to their respective corners.

"ARE YOU READY?" the official shouted, pointing Francesco, he nodded with a smile.

"ARE YOU READY?" He shouted, pointing at Tommy, who nodded.

"FIGHT!"

Tommy ran out, with Francesco doing the same, they came exchanged powerful blows.

"Damn, this is a serious fight, both came charging out of their corners and are now pounding each other into next week!"

"I don't think I've ever seen Tommy fight like this, usually he lets his opponent engage first before he does anything."

"The difference in this fight is that Tommy is fighting with someone who is almost on par with him, of course he's going to try and get the first blow in."

Tommy jumped up and tried to roundhouse kick Francesco, who blocked it and tried to punch Tommy in the chin, who ducked and punched him in the stomach.

"It doesn't look like either of them are backing down!" Jett shouted.

Suddenly Francesco jumped up and kicked Tommy across the side of the head, making him fly into the side of the cage.

"Oh my god that's the first time Tommy pickles has ever been hit like that!"

Tommy got up and looked at Francesco, who was still tensed and ready, Tommy clenched his fists and charged at Francesco, he started swinging his left fist, Francesco started moving to block it when Tommy suddenly switched and punched Francesco with his right, sending Francesco to the floor.

"Oh my god! Is it over?"

Francesco stood up; swaying from right to left, before either of them could do anything the bell rang.

"Wait what? What was that?" Brett asked.

"The first round is…over?" Jet said, confused.

"No, that's not possible, neither of these guys have ever seen the second round, they don't know the meaning of it!"

"Well, I guess they'll find out now."

Tommy walked over to his corner and sat down, Dil and Dustin ran over, Dustin handed Tommy a drink, 'Thanks little buddy." He said taking a drink.

"You alright Tommy?" Dil asked.

"I'm fine, I've had worse." Tommy muttered.

"I really don't know what to say right now T," Dil said, "This is kinda the first time we got to the second round."

"I know." Tommy muttered.

"Tommy!" Lil shouted, making Tommy look to the side as lil ran over.

"What's up Lil?" Tommy asked.

"Kimi said to quit being a little bitch," Lil said, "she said to remember your deal…what's your deal?"

"Nothing." Tommy said, _I almost forgot about the deal._

"alright Tommy, you got another three minutes before the next round, you need to end this now."

"I'll try, I'll try…" Tommy said.

"okay, now get out there!"


End file.
